Philip K. Dick
thumb|290px Philip Kindred Dick (ur. 16 grudnia 1928 w Chicago, zm. 2 marca 1982 w Santa Ana) – kultowy, amerykański pisarz science fiction, który miał znaczący wpływ na rozwój tego gatunku literackiego. Zaliczany jest również do nurtu postmodernistycznego. Przez Lecha Jęczmyka nazwany "Dostojewskim SF". Życie Pomimo licznych znajomości w środowisku pisarzy science fiction (m.in. przyjaźni z Robertem Heinleinem) za życia nie był szerzej znany miłośnikom tego gatunku. Dopiero w latach 90. XX wieku jego twórczość – połączenie klasycznej prozy z fantastyką, rozważaniami teologicznymi w specyficznym psychodeliczno-solipsystycznym klimacie – zyskała uznanie czytelników i krytyków. Na początku drogi twórczej Dick w kręgach fantastycznych uznawany był za pisarza zbyt ambitnego, trudnego, natomiast z kręgów głównego nurtu (mainstreamu) odrzucany był natychmiast z uwagi na pisanie pod szyldem SF. Jego popularność jako pisarza odmieniły dwie książki. Pierwsza to Człowiek z Wysokiego Zamku (The Man in the High Castle) napisana w 1961 r. Za powieść tę pisarz został uhonorowany jedną z dwóch najważniejszych nagród w dziedzinie literatury fantastycznej – nagrodą Hugo. Druga to Czy androidy śnią o elektrycznych owcach? (Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?) wydana w 1968 r., na podstawie której na początku lat osiemdziesiątych nakręcony został film Blade Runner (Łowca androidów). Od początku twórczość Philipa K. Dicka cechowała problematyka natury rzeczywistości i człowieka. W swoich książkach Dick rozważał kwestie filozoficzne: co to znaczy być człowiekiem? (Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?, The Man in the High Castle, Confessions of a Crap Artist), czy to, co widzimy, to co, nas otacza, istnieje naprawdę, czy też jest to tylko złudzenie? (Trzy stygmaty Palmera Eldritcha, Ubik); jaka jest natura wszechświata i jaki jest stosunek Boga do stworzenia? (VALIS, Boża Inwazja). Rozważania Dicka na temat natury Boga i jego relacji do człowieka inspirowane były głownie teologią chrześcijańską (zwłaszcza katolicką) i judaizmem. W życiu prywatnym Dick żenił się pięć razy i miał troje dzieci. Nadużywał alkoholu i narkotyków, zaś swoje uzależnienie tłumaczył tym, iż od dziecka musiał brać dużo leków i stąd wzięło się jego przyzwyczajenie do pigułek. Wiele wskazuje na to, że właśnie pod wpływem środków psychoaktywnych powstała znaczna część twórczości Dicka. Niektórzy łączą jego uzależnienie z dużym tempem pisania: w ciągu dwóch lat, w czasie największego uzależnienia, napisał 11 powieści i około 60 opowiadań (w tym Trzy stygmaty Palmera Eldritcha). Okres uzależnienia stał się także prawdopodobnie inspiracją do napisania książki Przez ciemne zwierciadło (A Scanner Darkly), wydanej w 1977 r., pokazującej wizję świata degradowanego zarówno przez narkotyki, jak i organizacje starające się zapobiegać zjawisku narkomanii. Podejrzewa się, że cierpiał on na schizofrenię paranoidalną (choć biografia Dicka pt. "Boże inwazje" autorstwa Lawrence'a Sutina podaje iż był on po prostu "dziwakiem" i w żadnym wypadku nie był chory psychicznie, jednak miał taką opinię), dodatkowo wzmacnianą przez używanie środków psychoaktywnych lub po prostu przez nie indukowaną. Sam pisarz spekulował na ten temat. Prowokowały do tego zachowania takie jak zamykanie się w domu ze strachu, napadanie na żonę, a w szczególności osobliwe sny, wizje, które inspirowały go równocześnie do pracy twórczej m.in. przy trylogii VALIS. W pewnym czasie wierzył, że Stanisław Lem był prowokacją komunistów, za którą kryła się grupa pisarzy działających na zlecenie partii komunistycznej, by przejąć kontrolę nad opinią publiczną. Dowodem tego miała być mnogość stylów pisarskich Lema i szeroka tematyka jego dzieł, a także nietypowe, niesłowiańskie nazwisko mogące być skrótem jakiejś tajnej komórki. P.K. Dick pisał nawet w tej kwestii do FBI. Dick zmarł w roku 1982 po trzech kolejnych atakach serca w szpitalu w Santa Ana w Kalifornii. Zostawił po sobie bogaty dorobek literacki i olbrzymią rzeszę wielbicieli, w niektórych kręgach jest pisarzem kultowym. Niedoceniany przez większość życia, dopiero tuż przed śmiercią osiągnął stan finansowej stabilności, jednak szeroką popularność jego utwory zdobyły dopiero po śmierci autora. Twórczość *A teraz zaczekaj na zeszły rok (Now Wait for Last Year, napis. 1963, popr. 1965, wyd. 1966) *Czy androidy śnią o elektrycznych owcach? (Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?, napis. 1966, wyd. 1968) *Boża inwazja (The Divine Invasion, napis. 1980, wyd. 1981) *Cudowna broń (The Zap Gun, napis. 1964, wyd. 1967) *Człowiek o jednakowych zębach (The Man Whose Teeth Were Exactly Alike, napis. 1960, wyd. 1984) *Człowiek z Wysokiego Zamku (The Man in the High Castle, napis. 1961, wyd. 1962, nagroda Hugo 1963) *Czas poza czasem (Time Out of Joint, 1959) *Dr Futurity (Dr. Futurity, 1959) *Deus Irae (wspólnie z Rogerem Zelaznym, Deus Irae, 1976) *Doktor Bluthgeld, (Dr. Bloodmoney or How We Got Along After the Bomb, napis. 1963, wyd. 1965) *Galaktyczny druciarz (Druciarz Galaktyki, Galactic Pot-Healer, napis. 1967-1968, wyd. 1969) *Głosy z ulicy (Voices from the Street, napis. 1953, wyd. 2007) *Humpty Dumpty w Oakland (Humpty Dumpty in Oakland, napis. 1960, wyd. 1986) *Inna ziemia (The Crack in Space, 1966) *Klany księżyca Alfy (Clans of the Alphane Moon), 1964) *Kosmiczne marionetki (The Cosmic Puppets, 1953) *Labirynt śmierci (A Maze of Death, napis. 1968, wyd. 1970) *Mary and the Giant (napis. 1953-1955, wyd. 1987) *Marsjański poślizg w czasie (Martian Time-Slip, napis. 1962, wyd. 1964) *Możemy cię zbudować (We Can Build You, napis. 1962, wyd. 1962) *Na terenie Miltona Lumky'ego (In Milton Lumky Territory, 1985) *Nasi przyjaciele z Frolixa 8 (Our Friends from Frolix 8, napis. 1968-1969, wyd. 1970) *Oko na niebie (Eye in the Sky, napis. 1955, wyd. 1957) *Paszcza wieloryba (The Unteleported Man, inny tyt. "Lies, Inc.", napis. 1964-1965, wyd. 1966) *Płyńcie łzy moje, rzekł policjant (Flow my Tears, the Policeman Said, napis. 1970, popr. 1973, wyd. 1974) *Prawda półostateczna (The Penultimate Truth, 1964) *Przez ciemne zwierciadło (A Scanner Darkly, napis. 1973, popr. 1975, wyd. 1977) *Radio Wolne Albemuth (Radio Free Albemuth, napis. 1976, wyd. 1985) *Simulakra (The Simulacra, napis. 1963, wyd. 1964) *Słoneczna loteria (Solar Lottery, 1955) *Świat Jonesa (The World Jones Made, napis. 1954, wyd. 1956) *Transmigracja Timothy'ego Archera (The Transmigration of Timothy Archer, napis. 1981, wyd. 1982) *Trzy stygmaty Palmera Eldritcha (The Three Stigmata of Palmer Eldritch, napis. 1964, wyd. 1965) *Tytańscy gracze (The Game-Players of Titan, 1963) *Ubik (napis. 1966, wyd. 1969) *Valis (napis. 1978, wyd. 1981) *Wbrew wskazówkom zegara (Counter-Clock World, napis. 1965, wyd. 1967) *Wyznania łgarza (Confessions of a Crap Artist, napis. 1959, wyd. 1975) en:Philip K. Dick Kategoria:Pisarze Kategoria:Amerykańscy pisarze